


Different

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom





	1. Chapter 1

 

"HE'S GETTING AWAY! CATCH HIM!" 

After climbing and rolling down several stairs and snowy slopes A young man happened upon two cabins standing next to a frozen river one already ablaze with fire and dead pepole scattered around and inside. He climbed through one of the windows and hurriedly closed it pushing a large table infront of the door. 

"ah....hah...w-what was all that?....aa..ow!" he whimpers and tug at the root of his pain, an arrow. he gulps a few breaths of air finally allowing himself some time to sort through what just happened.  
"Calm d-down.... i must calm down and think it all over bit by bit.."  
Telling himself that he started to question his sanity first.   
Like.... why was he being chased? What was he doing? why was he in a stranger's body? 

Leaning onto the wall hugging his legs he felt sick and utterly spent. "what should i do now? I once again take my surroundings  into account. whatever i decide to do... i must do it now, if i wait here, those armed hooligans are doomed to find me. So before that i must find something to defend myself with... and what about food and clothes? there has to be something here of use."

* * *

(1st pov) 

I finally left the cabin behind me a large sword on my back, a few arrows and a simple bow strung onto my shoulder. a simple wood cutting axe on my hip all hidden under a large blanket (Makeshift cloak) I looked like the middle ages response to terminator.  
i kept on walking ignoring the occasional waves of nausea and biting chills. 

on my left hand wrapped in several layers of cloth was a similar green light oozing and hurting.

why was all this happening?   
why is my hand like that?   
it was all questions with noone to answer them, i was all alone.

  
while passing a small clearing close to a bridge i hunched over, my body leaning onto a young tree yet destroyed.  
a sudden shuffle not far from me made me freeze and hold any breath.  
it was a pale man with pointy ears holding an elaborate walking stick, he looked to be traveling alone and looking for something.  
I moved my eyes looking for a way to bypass him when i heard a crack from behind me and from the ground grew a large monster.

with a yell of shock i had just the time to block the monsters attack with the large sword the weight of the sword and the power of the creatures strike made me grunt in pain and fall over onto my back. I quickly tried to back away from the monster as it quickly loomed above me ready to strike when something projectiled itself right into the creatures chest instantly freezing into a ice statue of its former self. not wasting any time i kicked it and with a crash it's bod shattered onto a sharp rock.

"Are you okay? can you stand still?"   
The thin bald man was now right by me and i nodded and sat back up before using the closest tree to support myself.

"y-yeah, thanks.... that was close." i didn't notice that the cloth on my hands had come partly undone showing off clear crackling mist of greens. The man got a serious face while watching my hand. I however was to delirious to notice.

The man approached me and felt my face "A fever, you won't last long out here. Not even without the demons and angry spirits lurking around."

I try to focus my sights on the man "huh? demons? Spirits...?" The man nodded and pulled me onto his shoulders, he was quiet strong for looking so studious.

"Where are you taking me?" I mutter while trying to keep up and awake.

"To a safe place, we need to see to your fever first and foremost." 

when focus returned to me i was already passing trough over a large bridge heavily guarded, my saviour was holding me up while talking to a woman with short raven hair. "Trust me Seeker, you do not want to send us away yet, I only ask for space to heal this boy you may question him after he's woken if you so wish." 

I try to focus on the womans face as she looks at me with a short face before sighing "Solas was it? fine, you may treat you friend here." 

"Thank you." 

My world faded out shortly after and i could sense being placed in a bed, the man got to work and pulled all my upper clothes off.  
"So that is why your fever is so severe." he seemed to have found the wound on my shoulder.  
He quickly got to work and soon i was once again resting tucked into bed while he poked and prodded my glowing hand.  
A comforting hand brushed over my eyes with a soothing voice as if he was wishing me a good night's sleep

" _Mala suledin nadas da'len ...hamin"_   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee**

Alias: Herald/ Inquisitor/ Kid/ Inky/ Sparkle

Age: 26

Race: Human (formerly)  
         Qunari (currently)

Gender: Female (formerly)  
             Male (currently)

Class: warrior  
Weapon: Dual wielder/ Two handed

Sexuality: Bisexual

::About::

Lee is the story's protagonist and the holder of the infamous anchor.  
Formally from another world, little is known about his past more than that he claims to have lived his life as an ordinary hermit and that life was as a woman not a man.  
He was found and quickly taken in by the inquisition after being saved by Solas.

  
::Look's::

Lee appears as a very attractive young man in his mid/early 20s.  
He mostly only goes shirtless showing off his slim and well toned body.  he wears brown sandals grey shorts with a navy blue sash and elaborated belt, he also keeps matching goggles around his neck.

His face is alluring and soft enough to be mistaken for a lady's beautiful face.  
With Short messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his dark horns appears to have been broken off at one point or another.

 

::Personality::

Carefree, Serious and hardworking.  
Lee is a person who unconsciously goes the extra miles to help someone and is very kind.  
Since he's not technically raised in thedas he doesn't share much of their religion or traditions, allowing him to judge and base his opinions on the deeds and contributions of others. That also means he's pretty easy to trick and manipulate since he's still learning the ropes and his world knowledge is very limited.  
  

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lee opens his eyes to the sound of clashing swords and the sound of pepole going about their tasks.  
His mind feels clearer than earlier, to the point where he almost thought it had only been a bad dream however.... "This hand.....thou"   
Lee wasn't stupid.... he knew where he had ended up only, only that the way he had ended up where he was.

"It's nothing from what i remember playing it at my friends house last month!"  
Lee thought he would start of in a smelly wet dungeon.  
Yet he should be happy he woke up on a soft & warm bed.

"I should find some clothes..."   
Saying that he removed the quilt only to drop it with a red face....... "WHY AM I NAKED?????"

"......."

Wait....... *lifts quilt* 

"WHY...... Wait!....." *pats himself all over, namely face and chest* "Wowie! I feel super HOT!"

Lee hopps of the bed looking all around for a mirror, anything with a reflective surface and finds a mirror in a casket.  
"Hah!"

The door opens and Solas together with Lelianna and Cassandra walks inside seeing Lee stark naked holding a mirror.  
"I..... I'm BEAUTIFUL~"  
Lee finally sees them.

Lee: ".........."   
  


Solas: "...O-O..."  
Cass & Leli: "....>////<...."

Lee grinns, then smiles so happily you wouldn't think he was sick at all.  
"Solas! _On'dhea_ to you!"  
Saying that the tall elf was tackled in a childish hug, Cassandra quickly turned around her face burning while Leliana picked up the quilt and offered it to Solas who quickly wrapped it around Lee.

"WHy is he naked!?"  
Cassandra almost yells then pauses making sure it's safe to turn back around.  
She does so with a disapproving frown.  
Solas feels Lee's fore head "It's okay lady seeker, the boy is only delirious from fever but otherwise harmless" Solas ushered Lee back into bed.

"Solas I'm kinda hungry! are you also hungry? I think i can cook for us but I have no idea how to start a fire."  
Lee notices Cass and Leli and his eyes widens "Good morning! do you want food too?" 

"Da'len you must rest, thank you for the warm hospitality thou, here, drink this potion for now."  
Solas interrupts and feeds Lee the medecin. Lee settles down "He's sound enough to converse with for the moment, I'll be over at the desk to go over my notes meanwhile.  
The women nod and sit down on the chairs next to the bed.

"Well, let's begin with your name."   
Cassandra starts the small hearing.

Lee: "Lee! Nice too meet you Seeker"

Leliana: "Nice to meet you as well Lee, I am Leliana and this is Cassandra."

Cassandra: "We are here to ask about that mark on your hand."  
Lee: "Mark?"   
Looks at the green mark on his hand "Go on...?"

(25 min later)

* * *

 

Cassandra left the cabin together with Leliana after the conversation.  
She was upset because the mysterious half-breed hadn't really given them any better information about who attacked the temple and killed Justinia.  
But man handling a sick kid wasn't the right way to go.

* * *

 

Solas continued watching over his patient for another few hours until Lee woke up again.  
This time more alert and conscious enough to ask for clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright with just that?"  
Asked Solas as Lee dried his soaked hair, droplet's dripping from the strands of his hair,

Lee still couldn't get over the funny fact that he had horns on his head and tapped them again, there was no pain from doing so.   
Also the other fact was that despite it being in the middle of winter wonderland he didn't feel all that cold. 

"Yeah, It's pretty odd but i'm not cold in the least."  
Solas despite hearing that wrapped a scarf around Lee's neck and helped strapping a large sword to his back. 

"At least wear this for now da'len"

 

"Thank's Solas!"  

They left the cabin to meet up with the Seeker and Ex bard. On their way a tiny but broad man stepped into their path hands tied up he had just been shoved out of the large chantry.

"Hey! you okay?"   
Lee rushed up and helped the man back to his feet.  
untying the ropes quickly.

The man rubbed his wrists while grumbling.  
then he stopped and faced Lee. "Thanks Kid...."  
"...... what happened to your shirt kid?" 

Lee grinned.  
"No clue, i never bothered putting one on."

Lee hel out his hand  
"I'm Lee and this is Solas."

The man had a brief glance of recognition on his face.  
"So you are the kid the seeker was talking about? I'm Varric Tethras" 

* * *

 

Cassandra: "You don't have to come with us Varric. I brought you here to meet the Divine, now when she's gone it's no longer necessary" 

Varric got a smug smirk on his face.  
"I know i don't, but kid over here seems fun enough to hang with."

Cass: "URGH! this isn't a playdate Varric." 

Not far ahead Lee yelled out stopping their banter.  
"Look out!" 

in front of them all was a large green vortex spewing out lesser demons.  
"We need to close that thing!" Lee looked over the warfield waiting for ideas.

"That mark on your hand da'len" Solas started.  
"If we could get closer to that rift i might find a solution but we must get past those demons first."

Lee nodded and looked over to Cassandra and Varric.  
"Okay! You heard Solas, Varic you cover us from here while Cassandra and i charge and Solas I'll leave the rest to you!" 

Cass: "N-now hold on a min-" 

Lee: "Ready! Go!!!"   
Lee jumped right into the fray wielding the large sword.   
using his whole body to spin the blade in a 360¤ angle effectively killing off two out of 3 attacking wraiths.  
Cassandra ended up facing a large black blob while Varric fired away and Solas backing us up from the sidelines inching closer to the rift.

Soon after a little work the demons where slayed.  
"Whooohoo~!" Lee cheered.   
Snow splashing around them.

Cassandra  didn't look to pleased but outvoted from the start she had to tolerate the sudden breach in her command.  
She was impressed off the kid's fighting spirit and earlier strategi. 

"Da'len could you come over here?"   
Lee rushed over to Solas.  
"Sure! wha- eh???" 

* Solas takes Lees glowing hand and holds it towards the rift and it closes and if now gone*

everyone: ".........."

Lee: "What just happened!?"

Solas smiled "It seems you hold the key to our salvation, just like i thought." 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**(After demo boss fight at the tempel of sacred ashes)**

"So this is how my life will be from now on?"  
Saying all that to myself as I fixed the bandages under the fingerless gloves, _a gift from harrith the smith who had also upgraded my sword and knifes._  
_Cassandra even made me wear a hooded vest (Because "apparently" I was pardon my french, not modest enough_ _)._

His thoughts were broken by a tall guy looking around for anyone to talk to him.... wait? ain't that Krem?  
_Am i really this far into the game already? i haven't even reached orlaís head capital yet_! traveling around the hinterlands and stopping a war with templars and mages ( _we just ended up killing them all)_ and doing favours for random villagers seemed to have garnered enough attention.

Lee: "Hey, can i help ya?"   
I asked Krem who quickly forwarded his "Boss's" invitation to hire them.  
Lee: "Sure! I'll tag along!"

Krem blinked a bit confused.  
"Ehh.... not to be rude, but don't you need to forward it to the herald and those in charge before agreeing so easily?"

"Well if ya insists, i wouldn't mind sending a word or two to the advisors before departing."  
I shrugged.

Krem lit up.  
"Grate! we won't disappoint." He then left.

Cass and Cullen walked up to me right at that moment.  
"Herald, we got news from the capital." I seems things are finally moving along.

* * *

 

**(Later at the main capital) 3rd pov**

"Is that COOKIES!? Actual Sweets!?!.... LET ME AT THEM!!!"   
Lee jumped at the confectionary stand as soon as he saw it.  
Cassandra quickly tried to reel the herald back on track but failed because Varric had the nerve to distract her!

"Aww, come on Seeker, let the kid have a treat or two." He said.

Solas was already observing the other mercenary stands with keen interest.  
Lee returned with his arms filled with sweets "I love this place now! oh? Solas, what is that?" Lee peeked at the item in the elf's clutches.  
"Crafting charts for some potions." 

"Is it any good?" 

"Yes, it's potency is round 55% higher than our standard potion." 

"Let's get." Lee decided.

Cassandra paved way into the conversation finally grasping a handle on the two shop crazed party members.  
"We must proceed.... NOW"

* * *

** ( 5 days and a later morning after that on the storm coast)  **

 It rains a lot..... "Hey Ric, does it ever stop raining here?"   
Lee asked as they left base camp, According to the scouts. Bull and Krem was supposed to be down at the beach.  
Varric strapped Bianca onto his back "Never" he laughed.  
"Hence the name -Storm- kits."

Lee paused.  
"Kits?..... like a Wolverine? really?"

Varric: "Well, i thought of Badger first but it didn't sound cute enough."  
Lee smirked, then laughed "I like it!" then he stopped at the sound of fighting nearby and stopped and a glee filled grin painted his face.  
"I think we found them."

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
